Saving Me
by Zia108
Summary: She was a curse to others.. He was a simple playboy...  She never wanted anyone to die for her.. He never wanted anyone to live for him..She wasn't going to let anyone die for her any longer..But he wasn't going to let her die for anyone either..
1. Prolouge

/xXx\  
>XenoSaga: True2Me<br>/xXx\  
>Prolouge_<p>The pounding of her footsteps were loud and clear, signalling her<br>location. The rushing of her blood pounding against her ears  
>were deafening, the pain in her ankle aching and numbing with<br>each passing second. Willing her arms and legs to move faster,  
>she broke into a sprint, ignoring her wounds. The gate was clear,<br>if only she had enough time, she could just spread her wings and  
>fly.<p>

Spreading them out as quickly as she could, she ran faster and  
>faster until she took off into the sky, the wind rushing past her.<br>She was finally free.

The faint sounds of curses and shouts of anger were slowly  
>fading into insignificance untill she could hear no more.<p>

Taking one last glance below her, she could see his eyes, wide and  
>filled with betrayal. She hated this, but she had to go.<p>

Her lips moved softly, puffs of white vapor forming as they met  
>the cold air. A silent promise, maybe even a vow, to return for<br>him. To save him.

Without looking back, she flew into the night air. She was going to  
>correct her mistakes, and she wasn't going to let anyone stand in<br>her way.  
>xXx\ 


	2. Chapter 1

/xXx\Saving Me/xXx\  
>Chapter One: The New Girl<br>Caine Jarvis Rayner was bored, dreadfully bored. He had been standing here for half an hour already yet his best friends  
>hadn't arrived yet. Lucky for him, not one of his female admirers had arrived in class yet..<p>"Omigosh! It's CJ! Aaahhh!"<p>

... Or not.

With his windswept platinum blonde hair and crystalline molten silvery blue orbs, what's not to admire or fawn over?

Groaning, he turned and took a few steps forwards before breaking into a run. He ran past the head office, down a flight  
>of stairs and into the main hall. He could still hear the hoard of girls running after him. In his desperation to get as far<br>away from them as possible, he failed to notice a raven haired girl in his path.

"Ooomph!"

"Ack!"

Without even thinking, he grabbed her around the waist and another on her lips and hid behind a wall, just in time as he  
>heard his fan girls running past them. Letting out a deep breath, he sighed and let out a chuckle, momentarily forgetting<br>the girl in his arms until he felt her squirm. His hands released her and he watched in amusement as shestumbled  
>forwards, turning around in the process and stared at him quizzically. Instead of hearing and seeing the usual 'CJ you<br>are so hot, will you go out with me?' thing, he saw anger, annoyance, disguist and confusion etched across her features.

He hadn't had a good chance to look at her thoroughly earlier but now he did. She was beautiful, with an air of  
>independance, intelligence, and danger melded around her. She was an inch shorter than him, making her a 6 foot 8, with<br>long raven hair tinted with silver, gold, onyx, sapphire and amethyst that ended below her arse and beautiful amber like  
>sapphire orbs. Her skin was pure white, contasting against her hair and her eyes. She was clad in the usual adventure<br>outfit that he'd seen some of the mercenaries, thieves, knights and magicians in his time: A white shirt with only one sleeve  
>the shade of a coppery flame which was situated on the right under a red leathery zip-up vest with black short shorts<br>and a pair of leather boots wherein the one on the left was only up to her ankle as the other below her knee. She had on  
>black fingerless gloves, though the one on the right was shorter, covering only her hand. He took note that on her left<br>arm was a gold band while on the other was a white bandage, from a wound maybe? He wasn't sure. Slung across her  
>back was a black backpack with blue and gold claw marks. The lover half of her hair was pulled into a fish tail braid with<br>the remaining overlapping the braid, the free short hair stopping into loose curls slung over her shoulders.

He felt like he was in a dream, this girl was damn beautiful. She was giving him the critique's eye, surveying him in his  
>black v-neck shirt, a simple pendant around his neck, a metal vambrace (bracer) on his left arm, blue denim jeans, and<br>low-cut leather boots. a loose cropped open vest lay atop his shirt and around his waist was a brown leather belt with a  
>small pouch bag made of the same material and a hoop for his dagger. Slung across his back were his backpack and<br>longsword.

"Um.." he began, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly, "Sorry 'bout that. You ok?" he asked, earning a raised eyebrow  
>and a scoff from the girl. "Considering that you grabbed me without any consent and pressed me against you whilst<br>hiding from your hoard of admirers, no. I am certainly not ok." she said icily, her words cutting through him like ice.  
>Without another word, she turned around and walked away, her braided hair swishing behind her as she went. CJ was left<br>dumbfounded, she hadn't even said a word about how hot he was.

He must have been staring after her that long for his friends had already tried in vain to get his attention.

"CJ mate, wake up!" a voice called out, snapping his fingers in front of the blonde's face. CJ snapped out of it only to see  
>his best friends in front of him. "Hey." he greeted, surveying his friends.<p>

Aaron Violan was a pale boy with the trademark messy ebony Violan hair, his eyes were the same amber gray hue as his  
>father's. He was wearing his trademark outfit: an embroidered bue vest over a high-collared shirt and tight black leather<br>trousers with leather shin pads, and steel, high-cut black leather boots on his feet. Around his waist sits two crossed,  
>gold-buckled belts on which he has two pouches attached to either side.<p>

Marton Viva, his long term friend and housemate for three years. The boy was CJ's closest, even though he had known  
>Aaron since they were little. Marton was every bit of a rough and rugged man with his dirty blonde hair and green eyes,<br>especially with that scar of his from his left breast up to his neck just below his chin. He was wearing his usual outfit: a  
>low-cut white shirt, black pants as well as black boots and gloves.<p>

Another was Jan Duban and Jeff Tan, both of which were step brothers. Jan's mother died and his father married Jeff's  
>mother making the two family. They both looked alike, same tan skin, brown eyes and messy black hair with light amber<br>hues. The only difference was that Jeff was two inches taller than Jan. Both wore similar clothing: a shirt, leather jacket,  
>black fingerless gloves and brown chaps over a pair of black trousers. Except Jan't shirt was blue while Jeff's was red.<p>

Prine Munez, the ladies man with his cheeky attitude and charisma. He was one of CJ's childhood friends. Unlike the  
>others, Prince just wore whatever he had the urge to. Today his outfit consisted of a tattered red cloak with dark blue<br>pants and a shirt and brown boots. He wore gloves, the left of which has golden trimmings, almost like a claw. His outfir  
>also features many crossing belts.<p>

And finally, his half-brother, Jerome Clarke. He and Jerome met each other when they were nine, the day his father died  
>and he was reunited with his mother. Jerome was nothing like him, with his 6 foot 10 height, the long shoulder length dark<br>ebony blue hair that was like the midnight sky, and his captivating molten silver orbs flecked with amber and onyx hues.  
>He was strong and well built, with a six pack and an air of importance. He was sporting on a high collar black shirt with<br>no sleeves, black pants and boots, and black cloth covering his left leg and arm, a pauldron, and his chest is covered by  
>two straps, held in place by a badge representing Fenrir. It was a surprise to all of them when CJ was labeled as the no. 1<br>hearthrob of their school.

To his utmost surprise, he found that one member of his clan was missing. "Where's Crisostomo?" he asked. Crisostomo  
>was the last name of his only sole female friend in the group, Chyn Ira. The girl had long and straight amber hair with<br>long sideswept bangs and amber eyes.

"I'm here Rayner, don't get your knickers in a twist." a feminine voice said from behind him. He turned around to see Chyn  
>wearing what appeared to be a pale pink sleeveless button up polo shirt with the school's insignia (a red dragon<br>embellished with three scarlet claw marks) on, a pleated red mini with black thigh highs and a pair of knee length boots  
>made of red leather embellished with a lone emerald on the ankles. Her blonde hair was pulled into messy yet hot curls<br>tinted with pink today and pulled into a low side ponytail on her left, letting it rest on her shoulder. slung around her  
>waist was her leather brown belt with her red and blue clip on pouch and gun. across her back were her backpack and<br>gunblade. She was wearing pink contacts today too.

"Well, wel, well. The princess finally decided to grace us with her presence." Jerome said in his best imitation of CJ's  
>sarcastic voice causing the group, excpet for CJ, to burst into laughter. CJ scowled at his brother, they may be half-<br>brothers but that didn't mean that he could do as he liked.

"Hahaha, shut up!" CJ exclaimed, only causing his friends to laugh even harder. Scowling at Chyn, he muttered something  
>incoherent before staking away. Jerome just shook his head, amused at his half-bro's behaviour. Turning back to Chyn, he<br>gave her a crooked smile.

"So I heard that there was going to be a new girl." he said in mild curiosity. Chyn smiled and nodded, "Yeah. She's from  
>Nautilus. Heard that she was looking for a new lifestyle and decided to move here. The principle decided that I should be<br>the one showing her around but I have the inkling of a feeling she's already met your brother." she said with a smirk on  
>her face.<p>

Jan and Jeff perked up when they heard the words "new girl" pass from Jerome's lips, even more when Chyn gave them  
>information about her hometown. Chyn, Jerome, Aaron, Marton, and Prince saw this look and inwardly groaned. There<br>was no doubt that both boys would try to win her over.

"No." Chyn said coldly and both boys began to protest. When they saw Chyn's eye twitch they shut up and grinned  
>sheepishly before muttering a lame excuse about doing homework and hightailing ou of her presence.<p>

The remaining boys laughed, Chyn could be scary sometimes. Little did they know that the new girl could be scary too.

CJ was strolling down the hallways of his school, ignoring all the looks that the female population were giving him. He  
>wasn't interested in them at all, not one bit, and was trying to enjoy his free period as much as he can since his first<br>class, history, hadn't gone so well. He was thinking, a lot. Mostly about the raven haired girl with the blue eyes. She was  
>beautiful, and dangerous to look at. He wondered briefly if she was the new student that Chyn and Jerome have been<br>talking about. Without warning, he bumped into something-or someone more like it.

Trying to regain his balance, he grabbed the nearest thing next to him-a rail-and caught whatever or whoever it was that  
>he bumped into. He stared down and saw the same girl he had grabbed in his haste of escape. Coughing awkwardly, he<br>set her back on her feet and looked away, a light trace of a blush dusting his cheeks.

The girl scowled lightly, it was evidently clear that she still remembered him and their encounter earlier. "If it ain't the guy  
>with the psycho fan girls. Glad to see you again." she said sarcastically, dusting her outfit for invisible dirt. He scowled<br>at he and asked in a cold tone, "What's your problem?"

She glared at him and uttered a single word, "You." and with that said, she walked past him, her braid slapping his arm.  
>Without thinking, he grabbed her wrist and muttered, "Sorry."<p>

She stopped and turned to look at him, "What did you say?" she asked, cocking her head aside. Looking at her straight in  
>the eyes he gave her a sincere look before once again speaking, "I'm sorry. Can we, maybe.. Start over?" he asked.<p>

The girl shrugged as if to say "Why not?" and smiled. "I'm Zianne Fia Charm, you can call me Zia." Zia said in the most  
>charming voice she could muster. CJ grinned at her, "Pleasure Zia. I'm Cane Jarvis Rayner. You can call me CJ or Rayner<br>though." he said and Zia smirked at him, "Can I call you Ray-ray then?" she asked innocently.

He scowled and Zia laughed. Her laugh was... Simply amazing. She was a total angel. CJ smiled, she was pretty nice. He  
>realized she was completely different from other girls. Wherein they did everything to look good, like wearing make-up<br>and such, Zia had this natural beauty that seemed to appeal to everyone. She was also adventurous and had a spunky  
>bad girl persona that attracted him to her. In short, she was his dream girl.<p>

He and Zia began to talk and on some occassions, he even made her laugh. Everyone was watching them but they paid no  
>mind to it. This school year was proving to be very interesting, too bad CJ and his friends have no idea how interesting it<br>would be.  
>xXx\ 


End file.
